


Well Hi

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sure you've read those fanfics where Kara and Lena happen to accidentally meet online or via some timely, unintended event that led to them texting and getting to know eachother until eventually meeting. Right? Well just come read this.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 90
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I'm sure you've read those fanfics where Kara and Lena happen to accidentally meet online or via some timely, unintended event that led to them texting and getting to know eachother until eventually meeting. Right? And I'm sure you've all (those that are single that is, then again if we had a relationship would we be reading au fanfics where Lena and Kara fall in love?) pined after such a fluffy scenario, wishing to be one of them or to have a relationship similarly play out for yourself, am I wrong.

So, what if there was a way to find each of us who've read almost every supercorp fanfic there is and try our hand at supercorp's soulmate game? Because honestly, we're all slightly lonely and pining for love my dudes.

There's a way to message privately on AO3 right? So comment and let's find some fellow lonely supercorpers :))

∆

Hi, I'm 3arlgr3yt3a, I'm heckin obsessed with tea, namely Earl Grey tea:) three is my lucky number. I'm a girl who reads too much and easily slips into the bottomless pit of obsessing over fictional characters/relationships but it's fine. I'm a writer and an artist and honestly while I'm on the topic, Kara and I have pretty similar personalities:) I'm in love with Lena, sigh. Why does this fictional business hurt so much?? I have two fantastic ideas for Supercorp fanfics but I haven't gotten around to writing them, but I'd like to. 

My favourite supercorp fanfic out there is the one where Kara and Lena meet at a masked NYE event and kiss at midnight only to be separated with a promise to meet again the same place and time next year. But eventually they meet again and get to know eachother and fall in love all the while being the mysterious new year's eve's kiss. It's super adorable, you should go read it if you haven't. 

So hey, comment:)


	2. Chapter 2

Remember those supercorp fanfics I mentioned? "La Belle" is one I'm currently writing and chapter two is already posted if y'all want to read it:)

Here's the summary:

Kara Danvers, an incredible artist with charisma, talent, and a zest for life is debuting her newest painting. But the vision for her next piece is an itch in her mind that will not be scratched. It is a picture her mind has provided her, one she's had for months but cannot bring to fruition because never could she possibly find a model whose beauty remotely resembles La Belle.

Until she spots her across the room, turning towards the door to walk out into the night. The woman her mind has conjured and somehow painted into existence, has appeared right before her eyes and Kara knows in this moment, she is her muse... her destiny. Her name, she told the artist, is Lena Luthor.

Kara doesn't think to ask who exactly Lena is, her only focus is that she's found her and she must paint her. Who is Lena? And in Kara's innocence, will she overlook something that should strike her as... suspect?

But Lena isn't the only one with a secret. Kara is recklessly putting her future at stake, one so carefully constructed by those before her to uphold her name. Would she throw that all away on an inexplicable notion of, dare I say, destiny?


End file.
